Fallout: World Walker
by Kirkman
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has traveled all over the ruins of North America, gaining many friends, and enemies alike. But when a mercenary mission goes wrong, a transportalponder escape throws the World Walker and his companions into the world of RWBY. They join the gang at Beacon, but the World Walker and his friends aren't the only people or things from Fallout dropped into RWBY.
1. Transportal Accident

_**Fallout: World Walker**_

**I do not own Ruby nor Fallout**

**Okay, basically, this is a rewrite from my other****story, From Ashes to Dust.**

**At first, I didn't know if I could write 3 total stories from time to time.**

**But I was eating a choclate bar one day and I was like:**

**"Screw it, Let's do it."**

_**-Kirkman, 2015**_

**So, please review fairly and tell me what I can do to be better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap, Veronica, hurry up everyone!" A voice yelled as six figures were running in a hallway riddled with blood, and the corpses of both human and mutant alike.

It was a man with a dusty grey duster, with an Ace symbol on the back numbered: "21". He wore an armor chestplate underneath and a helmet. Both had various writings and symbols on them:

"21:6", "101", "10-23-2077", "Six", and three pictures: A two-headed bear, a bull, and a white star surrounded by twelve other stars with three red and blue markings under.

The next was a large burly, green man with a leather-tanned vest with grey pants and black combat boots. He wore a backpack with lights and electricity surging through it.

"Boss! The place is gonna blow in a matter of seconds!" Another voice cried.

This voice was dressed like a cowboy, with a sombrero and leather pants and vest, along with two revolvers at his side and was also carrying a decorated rifle.

"This wound's slowin' me down!"

The Last Figure, was a woman, wearing a suit made of armor, servos at knees and elbows, although her left knee armor plating was torn, shredded by shrapnel and a quickly made bandage on it, but it was still bleeding. Her right arm had a mechanical fist with steam rising out of it. It was slung over the man with the duster.

They were followed by a dog, and a floating eye-robot along, with a series of loud alarms playing through the endless hallway.

They were all suddenly stopped by a wall made of rubble and broken electronics. A hole in the wall was next to them, showing rays of sun.

The Ace-Dustered man took out a device, shaped like a sort of raygun.

"Everyone!" He yelled. "Get ready, I'm gonna transportalpond us out of here!"

His companions huddled around him and he pointed the device outside of the explosion-maded window.

"Big Mountain Scientists, I am going to haunt you for the rest of my days if this doesn't work." He mumbled.

He clicked on the transportalponder.

There was a flash.

* * *

The Aced-Man woke up, and he felt the a breeze brush against his chestplate. It was like a second skin for him.

He opened his eyes slowly behind his tinted visor.

He looked around, he was lying on the ground.

_What the...Grass? _He sat right-up. _What the...Holy Jesus on a pogo-stick, am I in some sort of red version of Oasis?_

He stood up, and stretched. Around him, he was surrounded by crimson trees with red leaves raining down on the just-as crimson ground. Behind him was a crystal clear lake.

He walked over to the fresh water body.

_Pip-Boy analysis says it's fresh...Screw it, let's do it. _He took off his helmet and drank the clear water. It was definitely purified, and tasted much better than the purified water of the wastes.

He got back up, put on his helmet and started travelling through the forest. He needed to find his friends.

Checking his inventory, he still had everything in his possession. But, for some reason, all of his five thousand caps were gone, and were replaced by "Lien", which was similiar to the Pre-War Money he always collected. He now had dissapointment on his face, but maybe his five thousand "Lien" would come in handy later. This might be some new world he's never heard of.

As soon as he got out of the clearing with the lake, he heard a low-growling sound.

He took out A Light Shining In The Darkness, and aimed it at a few bushes, where the growling was coming from.

From it, out popped some sort...Black-furred Deathclaw. It charged at him, ready to slice his head off, only for his own head to explode. He chuckled as he walked over to the new species and inspected it.

Amazingly, it's body was...evaporating. At a rapid rate, too. He couldn't take any of it's hide because it was slowly dissapearing. But, positively, he discovered a new species, probably because a wolf, or a bear breeded with a deathclaw. So he named it the "Wolfclaw".

He continued on his merry way.

* * *

Fawkes was awoken, in an almost traditional wasteland style.

A pack of "Wolfclaw's" had descended on him.

A young pup had been forced to investigate him, and moved to the super-mutants body. (Or Meta-Human, as Fawkes preferred.)

The Wolfclaw, with a single claw, poked him in the fleshy green arm.

His hand rised straight up so fast it was as if it teleported there.

The Wolfclaw held it's hands up to it's face, before stumbling down dead with it's face shattered.

One of the Wolfclaw's was about to howl, before it was smashed by a giant mechanical hammer.

"Ahahahahah! I am guessing you have not seen my friends, ugly deathclaws?" Three of the Wolfclaws howled, before charging at him claws ready. Fawkes sweeped his Super-Sledge to the right, taking the trio out. The rest snarled, then charged at him like the rest.

The huntress-in-training leader of Team RWBY along with her also hunter-in-training partner Weiss, had been sent to Forever Fall to discover a very strange anomaly. At ten in the morning, A very, very loud shockwave had just boomed through out the entire forest, everything and everyone from there to Beacon heard it. Not only that, but several heat signatures were found there. Team RWBY was sent to investigate the strange event.

"Agh! I can't believe this! That darn shockwave interrupted my bath! Come on Ruby, I want to get out of here as fast as possible, so let's find those sites of this "Anomaly" and get back to Beacon as fast as possible." The Heiress complained.

"Weiss, I want to get back to Beacon as much as you do, but for every mission we have to be patient else it'll be the end of us." Ruby calmed down Weiss.

"Hmph! And who exactly told you that advice?" She asked accusingly.

"Jaune, of course!" She smiled. Weiss only grumbled and kicked the dirt, while mumbling something like "Probably just a stupid earthquake."

Their discussion was interrupted by the howls of Grimm and some sort of hammer bashing their heads in.

"Come on Ruby! That must be the earthquake!" Weiss grabbed Ruby by the arm and sped almost as fast as her semblance to the site of the howls.

Although, the both of them DEFINITELY did not expect a giant green humanoid man with a mechanical hammer crushing Grimm laughing maniacally.

* * *

He finished the last of the Beowolves by crushing a young adults neck.

As soon as he was finished, he turned back to his original path, only for it to be blocked by two girls wearing school-girl like dresses with a giant scythe and a decorated rapier.

There was an awkward silence between the meta-human and the two students.

_Crap, crap. Okay Fawkes, remeber what your savior told you, just simply wave to them and say "hi"._

He did his friends advice, only for them to aim the red one's scythe at him and the white one's rapier at his head.

"Um...Hello?" He said again.

Ruby tried to speak, but couldn't at total fear and neither could Weiss.

"Can you speak english?"

Silence.

"Do not worry, I am friendly. Have you not seen a Meta-Human before?"

"M-M-Meta Human?"

Fawkes rubbed the back of his head. "So you do speak english?"

"Y-Yes, we do, now, who are you and what do you want?" Weiss asked.

"My name is Fawkes, I am a Meta-Human, which means I was once a human...But I was turned into..This monstrosity you see before you. I am currently looking for my companions."

"Who are your friends?" She questioned.

"Well, the first one is a man in a sort of...duster, or grey coat. He's a nice man unless you are not."

Ruby nodded.

"The second is a woman wearing a sort of...powered armor, as I would like to say it. She is quite energetic, but has a mechanical power fist that punches people really fast."

"The third is a man, who wears a brown vest and pants, and a...sombrero I guess. We also have a grey and black dog with us. And then there's me." He decided not to tell them about the floating eye-robot, ED-E

At this point Ruby had lowered her weapon, but Weiss still hadn't complied.

"Weiss, stand down."

"Are you jokin-" She started, but was interrupted.

"No, I'm not. NOW." Weiss did as she was told.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen your friends, but maybe we could take you to some people who might have seen them?" Fawkes scratched his head and held his chin.

"Wait! I have an idea." He reached into his pocket, taking out a flare-gun.

He reloaded it with fuel and aimed it at the air. "What are you doing?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I can contact my friends. You see, if we ever get lost, we can use this flare gun to meet up with each other!" He said excitedly.

Ruby was a bit unsure. So was Weiss.

"Listen, I swear to you that me or my friends will never harm you. If they do, I promise to kill the "Friend" who did it."

"Alright." Was all Weiss said.

Fawkes shot a purple flare into the air.

* * *

Veronica woke up to Dogmeat licking her face. "Agh.." She looked around her and the crimson forest.

"Where are we?" She scratched Dogmeat's ear.

Suddenly, she saw a purple flare go up into the air nearby, and shot a purple flare to respond back, and without thought of her own personal safety, she dashed to the sight to find the location of the flare followed by Dogmeat.

* * *

Raul crouched down and stabbed the Boarbatusks neck with a Bowie Knife.

"Yup, definitely hell." He muttered, the Boarbatusk evaporating. But his thoughts were interrupted as a purple flare ripped through the sky.

"Okay, never mind." He shot an orange flare and started running towards the flare as well.

* * *

Several minutes after his encounter with the Wolfclaw, he heard a familiar _*Beep*_

He spun around, and was greeted by ED-E.

"ED-E! Now I know I definitely can't be dead!" He yelled excitedly.

"That must mean..." He looked and saw a familiar purple flare floating in the sky.

He took out his own flare gun and sent an orange flare.

* * *

"And now we wait." Fawkes crossed his arms.

"How long?" Asked Ruby.

"Not long...Wait, there! Look, three orange flares, which means they're coming!"

"How long?" Ruby asked again.

"Shouldn't take a few minutes."

A low growling heard behind Fawkes, and he spun around, and was greeted by another pack of Beowolves, all raged along with a snarling alpha.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss, along with their new companion Fawkes, was fighting off a large pack off with an alpha leading it's pack.

Fawkes took out a large object out of his electronic backpack, which looked like a giant laser gun.

Ruby and Weiss's eyes widened. "Is that..." Ruby started.

Fawkes open fired on the remaining horde of Grimm, a red, concetrated blasting laser shredding and cutting the pack in half.

"Awesome." Ruby said.

A figure jumped out of the woods, and so did several others.

"Fawkes!" They all yelled.

Dogmeat did a happy bark and ED-E was similiar with a happy beep.

"See Weiss? Told you he was telling the truth."

Weiss just did a simple "Hmph" and the two walked over to Fawke's friends.

"Ah. I suppose you two are Ruby and Weiss?" A man in a trenchcoat, and an armored gasmask.

"Yep. Ruby Rose, and this is my partner, Weiss Schnee!" Trenchcoat dude shook her hand.

"Partner? How old are you guys?" A woman in a set of plated armor spoke up.

"What? Nononononono?" Both of them said at the same time, blushing. A man stepped forward.

"Heh. Don't worry, she's just kidding. My name's Raul, she's Veronica, Trenchcoat Dude's Gavin." Said a man (Who was named Raul)

"And as you already know, Fawkes." He waved to Fawkes.

"Woah. What happened to your skin?" Ruby said, going closer to Raul. "Ruby!" Weiss pulled her arm.

"Wait, you've never seen a- Look, that's not important. We need your help, we don't know where in the world are we, and Fawkes said you could take us to people who COULD help." The man in the armored duster said.

Weiss could see that every one of their new friends were a bit scared, even the hulking brute named Fawkes.

"Alright. Let me call the rest of our team." Weiss got her scroll.

"Team?" Fawkes wondered. "Like he said, it's not important, we'll take you back to homebase." Weiss stated.

* * *

Yang's scroll beeped. "Weiss?"

"Listen, we found the anomaly. You'll know it when you see it. We're bringing them back to Beacon. There's a village nearby, we'll meet there and call a Bullhead. Do it now!"

The call ended. "Did they find the anomaly?" Blake, her partner, asked.

"Sounds like it. Weiss said we had to meet them at the village. And apparently, the anomaly was a group of people."

"Good enough for me, let's go."

* * *

When they got back, the village people were shocked and Yang and Blake as well.

Blake looked at the strangers.

Gavin was a tall, broad young man. He had a clean cut hairstyle, with green eyes. But he had quite alot of scars. The most notable one looked like as if bullet struck him right between the eyes, and a sword mark that went from his left eye down to his right jaw. He wore a grey duster, with an Ace symbol numbered "21" on the back, having an armored chestplate and bandolier underneath, and probably armor under the sleeves of the duster. Along with ballistic knee/elbow plates, grey cargo pants and black combat boots. The helmet he wore had red optics, an antenna and a gasmask.

ED-E was a bit strange, but he and Dogmeat got along well with Ruby.

Fawkes was definitely scary, and looked like a human who overdosed on super-ultra-steroids.

He wielded a giant hammer and an electric backpack. He wore a tanned leather vest, grey pants and black combat boots. They looked specially designed for him.

Raul looked more human than Fawkes. His skin looked rotten and burnt, but he acted human enough. He wore a cowboy outfit, like those in the old books she's read.

Veronica reminded her of Ruby, but her fighting style was similiar to Yang's. She used a mechanical fist with steam rising away from it. The armor she wore was bulky, and had titanium platings, and servos at the arms and legs.

On the Bullhead, the pilot was slightly uncomfortable at the new passengers, but he's seen a lot of things over the years.

Yang was a bit concerned about Ruby talking to the strangers.

Blake was just wondering how this was all going to play out.

Weiss thought about her bath.

* * *

"So, these are the anomalies?" Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy asked Ruby Rose.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Well, leave us be. We have many things to talk about." Ruby left the six "anomalies" in Ozpin's office.

"So, you six are Gavin, Fawkes, Veronica, Raul, ED-E and Dogmeat?"

"And I suppose you are Ozpin of Beacon Academy?" Gavin asked back.

"Yes, it is. I have many questions to ask you and your friends, Gavin."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice to say no, don't we?" He grinned as he carried his helmet under his helm.

"No, I suppose you don't. Please take a seat." He waved to several chairs in front of his desk.

They all took a seat. "Now, would you mind telling me where you came from? Ms. Schnee had said you were "Foreigners" from another...planet?"

"Yes, Earth. Your student team told us a bit about "Remnant." Fawkes spoke up.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like for you to tell me everything I need to know about you."

"As you wish. But you better be patient, because this might take a few hours." Gavin grinned again, and so did Ozpin.

* * *

Gavin was a good story teller. He had told him about the beginning of the world they lived in.

In the mid 2060's the world had run dry of oil and uranium, it's main source of power. This caused every nation on Earth to fight over the last scraps of oil, mainly China and the United States of America. For about a decade the war finally ended with America the victor, along with newly annexed Canada. But despite their efforts, this war would only start a long line of civil unrest in North America and China. Eventually, it escalated to a full on nuclear war. Raul told Ozpin that a nuclear bomb could level a large city, but in his own words: "Think of a bomb, or missile that could level and decimate a sprawling metropolis, then detonate about several hundred of those on earth." A couple billion people had died from the nuclear attack, but a few billion more died from the raging fires that scorched the surface area. A few people survived, by living underground in the sewers or the metros. Although, there were a "lucky" one hundred thousand people chosen for Project: Safehouse. A project to shield people from the vicious invisible fires. When Ozpin asked about Project Safehouse, he decided to show him with better visualization. He asked if he had any projectors.

After getting the projector, Gavin used his Pip-Boy to produce a dozen holotapes.

"These holotapes will give you a much clearer idea of our world. I made it with a traveller like me, to help people throughout the wasteland." He popped the holotape into the projector.

In the first holotape, it explained things of the great war and such.

The second, was about Project: Safehouse.

Third, the Super-Mutants, and how Gavin saved Fawkes.

Fourth telled of the Western Brotherhood of Steel.

The next one told of the Eastern.

The Sixth and the next few holotapes were a bit more important.

Basically, they told of the rest of the factions throughout post-apocalyptic America., such as the Enclave, NCR, the Legion and Mr. House. After that, the Ghouls, and the Divide. They showed him several more holotapes, but Ozpin didn't believe in the one about Aliens.

By the time the last slide had past, Ozpin was very disturbed. The pictures in the slide made him gag, corpses strung on crosses, failed F.E.V. subjects, Centaurs, the Legion. They were all, real, authentic photos. Which meant the documentary was real. His whole world made him sick. And he wondered if Gavin's world would be what Remnant would turn into if it ran out of Dust.

He turned to Gavin. "Gavin, you live in a horrible world." He stated.

"I know. But people like us are doing their best to make it better." During the documentary, the group had each told Ozpin their own life stories. These six, including the dog and the robot, have definitely seen much more than everyone else here at Beacon combined.

"Gavin, how old are you and Miss Santangelo?"

"I'm twenty-three, Veronica's twenty-seven."

"What? You look much younger than that."

"Hand me a mirror." Ozpin gave him a hand-held mirror.

Gavin looked at the mirror. His beautiful beard was gone! But he still had a chin beard and some stubble. None of his scars were gone. He frowned before giving it to Veronica.

Veronica looked much younger. She had less scars unlike Gavin, but she looked like a teenager.

"My friend, you look exactly like how I met you all those years ago!" Fawkes exclaimed.

"But wouldn't that mean...Hey! I'm nineteen again!"

"I think I'm about twenty again." Veronica said, still looking at her complexion.

"Well, since Fawkes and Raul don't age, and you may be a bit older than some of the second year students, I am giving you an offer."

"Name it." Gavin replied.

"I will let you join my school. Your experiences would greatly help humanity's fight against the Grimm. You will join the second-years and become a team. Although since you did not go to any combat schools, you will have to pass three challenges."

Everyone nodded.

"In return, you will live in Beacon for the next two years, with fresh food and water, while taking on missions by yourself and along with other teams like RWBY.

"Definitely sounds better than the wasteland. I'm in." Everyone expressed their acceptance.

"Great. Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

**Okay, that was quite a long chapter. Don't worry, I'll still update my other stories and this one constantly. See ya next time!**


	2. Stats

**I do not own anything!**

**Basically, some things you need to know about our characters.**

**Name: Gavin**

**Titles:**

**World Walker, Menace of the Enclave, Ark-Angel of the Brotherhood,**

**Slayer of Raiders, Bull Slayer, Last Best Hope for Humanity/Messiah,**

**Oh Shit!, Retreat!,**

**Age: 23 (Fallout World) 19 (RWBY)**

**Karma: Very Good/Last Best Hope for Humanity/Messiah**

**Background:**

**Gavin is a very experienced man, his travels stretch from Washington D.C. all the way to San Francisco. He's literally seen just about everything, the most horrid thing's the world has created and some more...unusual events like Harold the Talking Tree, an alien mothership which is now controlled by his friends, and talking Deathclaw's. He's known to be invincible, or extremely persistent and hardy due to the fact he has survived: a gunshot wound in between the eyes, massive radiation poisoning, a nuclear bomb strike, hundreds of bullets being pumped into his body, lobotomization, verti-bird crashes, going into space, energy and radiation burns, betrayal by his closest friend, thousands of bandits, power armored troops, soldiers, legionarres, mutated creatures, aliens, robots, explosions, weapon slashes, weapon strikes, and he has breathed toxic gases. So, this gives him both a curse and a blessing. The blessing is he's still alive, the curse is the fact that he's still alive. He's either seen as a hero or a freaking demon that can survive and kill anything. He can play the acoustic guitar. Did I mention he's a bit of a hoarder?**

**Likes:**

**His Pip-Boy, Music, His Radio, weapons, unique armor, food, ammo, weapon mods,**

**travelling, exploring, explosions, **

**Dislikes:**

**Bandits, Raiders, (Majority) Enclave, Caesar's Legion, Hostile Super-Mutants, radiation, NCR (Despite helping them) Aliens, outer-space, Centaurs, Vaults, bigots, pre-war food**

**S-8**

**P-10**

**E-9**

**C-6**

**I-10**

**A-8**

**L-7**

**Skills: **

**Barter: 50**

**Energy Weapons: 100**

**Explosives: 100**

**Guns: 100**

**Lockpick: 100**

**Medicine: 70**

**Melee Weapons: 100**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 90**

**Sneak: 75**

**Speech: 100**

**Survival: 90**

**Unarmed: 75**

**Perks:**

**Skilled, Trigger Discipline, Swift Learner, Comprehension, Sniper, Jury Rigging, Better Criticals, Intense Training (3), Weapon Handling, Heavy Weight, Solar Powered, Nerves of Steel, Them's Good Eating, Implant GRX, Thought You Died, Walker Instinct, Divide Survivor, Mad Bomber, Quantum/Nuka Chemist, And Stay Back, Mysterious Stranger, Living Anatomy, Hand Loader, Vigilant Recycler, All Implants, Power Armor Training, Ranger Takedown, Scribe Counter, Khan Trick,**

**Items:**

**Gavin wears a custom armor made out of some of his older armors:**

**World Walker Armor: (Search up Courier Duster w/ sleeves, with either Blackjack or Ulysses at the back)**

**DT:22**

**END+1, LCK+1, Poison Res. +30, Rad Resist. +25**

**Sightfinder Helmet: (Looks like Elite Riot Helmet but with markings)**

**DT:6**

**Crit. Chance +5, Waterbreathing, Nightvision, Rad Resist +15**

**Weapons:**

**Unarmed/Melee:**

**Trench Knife, Fist of Rawr**

**Handguns:**

**Blackhawk, Light Shining in The Darkness, Flare Gun**

**Guns:**

**Xianlong Assault Rifle, Lincoln's Repeater, Sleepytyme, Fully-Modded Anti-Material Rifle**

**Energy:**

**MF Hyperbreeder Alpha, YCS/186, Sonic-Emitter Tarantula,**

**Big Guns/Explosives:**

**Eugene, Fully-Modded Red Glare, Nuka-Grenades, Satchel Charges, Frag/Plasma Grenades, Experimental MIRV**

**Other Unique Items:**

**Evil Gnome**

**Schrodinger**

**Items companions carry:**

**Flare Guns**

**Fully-Modded Kitana**

**Jeng Wei Shocksword**

**Vengeance**

**SPRTL-WOOD**

**Industrial Hand**

**Fully-Modded Chainsaw**

**Greased Lightning**

**Protonic Inversal Axe**

**Gannon Family Tesla Armor**

**Modified Winterized T-51b Power Armor**


End file.
